This Tainted Knife
by Heartbroken Love
Summary: I am terrible with summaries,but Draco catches Hermione in the act of.. suicide.


Slowly, Hermione reached for her dagger. She was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, saying goodbye. She'd apologized to the room she lived in, the common room she was forced to share with Malfoy. _That stupid git who calls himself a Malfoy... Are you happy now, Draco Lucius Malfoy? One less Mudblood in the world for you to taunt…_ Hermione thought bitterly through her tears. She'd left a suicidal note on her bureau. She remembered every word which tore her heart apart:

"_When anyone finds this, my life would've already ended. I'm sorry Ron that we spent seven months pursuing an empty relationship. Good luck with Lavender."_

Hermione had memorized every teardrop upon the paper, smearing her perfect spidery handwriting. It was her last letter to Ron, her best friend. Somehow, they couldn't get past that stage. Myrtle, on the other hand, was floating above Hermione, laughing with glee. "I can finally have someone to share this toilet with. It was so lonely here all alone… and _you_ at that matter, two Mudbloods haunting one bathroom... Myrtle sighed with relief. "Or would you rather haunt the sink you're standing in front of, Hermione?" Myrtle spoke in a light tone, as if death were not haunting, but cheerful. Hermione's eyes flooded with tears at those words.

_Well I guess this is the end, isn't it?_ Hermione was just about to dig the knife deeper into her arm, as it was only cutting her skin to draw blood, when the door slammed open.

"**GRANGER!**" an unknown voice rang out. Quickly, Hermione scrambled to hide her tainted knife. But it was too late; a pale hand with an iron grip stopped her. She whirled around, her deep teary brown eyes met with his stony grey/blue.

"Why, Malfoy? Why must you stop me from ending my pain? Why must you hate me so much; you won't even allow me to end my life peacefully? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE IN PEACE…?" Hermione shrieked with pure hate and pain, tears falling uncontrollably. She pounded her free fist, now covered in the blood running from her wound to her hands, in Draco's chest. _How I despise your cold blank grey blue eyes. How I hate your piercing so-blonde-almost-white hair. How I loathe your very existence! _Tears flowed freely from Hermione's face as she struggled to gain control of her knife-holding hand. _Damn seeker and your ability of strength._

_"_Gra—Hermione," Malfoy said slowly, seeing her unstable state. "I found your note, and this was the only place that would allow you to kill yourself," he drawled, his annoying Slytherin traits coming back. He glanced up, and glared at Myrtle, "Especially with that desperate thing up there, calling herself a bloody _ghost_ who would just love company, seeing to that she is just so miserable."

Hermione looked up in shock. _Did he just... call me Hermione? And he… read my suicidal note! The one where I… I said the last words to Ron! _Hermione was alarmed. "How… how in the **bloody hell** did you get my password, Malfoy…! I only told…" Hermione's voice trailed off, thinking of how one of her best friends had betrayed her… betrayed her to the enemy…

"Don't worry, I didn't ruin my reputation and deign myself to ask Potty head, Weasel, or Weaselette. I used pure Slytherin guessing skills. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret... interesting password," a trademark smirk had formed upon Draco's pale face. He still hadn't let go of the foul Mudblood's hand, Merlin knows what she'd do if he did.

"Let go of my hand, you filthy ferret, or the entire school will hear of the day the Slytherin Pureblood Ice Prince deigned to stop the death of Gryffindor Mudblood Fiery Bookworm Geek!" Hermione screamed in distress into the face of Draco Malfoy, "You tried to make my life miserable in every way, everyday. You're an insufferable, sinful, annoying Death-eater-to-be, annoying prat! You've befriended the git who calls herself a journalist, just so you can embarrass me. Those days are over; you prick with an oversized ego! Let me die! I'll end your torture of being Head boy with me, the know-it-all Mudblood, as Head girl! Draco Malfoy, you let me go this ve-"Hermione's foul speech was sliced short of a few words when Malfoy's lips captured hers.

Malfoy captured Hermione's lips with his, not wanting to here her to insult herself any longer. It was quite disturbing, hearing her kill her own pride with words. He didn't mind when she had insulted him, he was used to it. For Merlin's sake, she's slapped him rather stunningly hard in their third year.

Hermione, finally finding her wits, pulled away, shortening the kiss. She dropped the knife, as Malfoy finally let go. She tried to hide her eyes, which were changing from ambitious and sorrow-filled to confusion and fearful. But Draco had seen them. The hue of brown had changed.

"You asked me why I stopped you to die. I did, because I loved you. I realized you were gone, and out of worry, I got into your room and found the note. You're not just a Mudblood Fiery Bookworm Geek; I want you to be **my** Mudblood Fiery Bookworm Geek. The way you can insult me without effort, as if it were as natural as breathing, is quite endearing. No, I'm not a Death-eater-to-be, as you so eloquently put it, I have moved out of the Malfoy Manor to escape the deathly wrath of my unworthy father, Lucius Malfoy. You say you're fiery, and that I am ice. Perhaps, your fire can melt my icy heart." With that, Draco took Hermione's arm, kissing the wound she had caused, and healed the cut for her.

With shock and fear for the latter bit, Hermione ran out of the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was forgotten, as Malfoy's eyes lingered after Hermione, as she disappeared from behind the closing door. His lips forming a smile, he walked over to the dropped dagger. His hand running over the smooth metal blade, which now held the blood of Hermione Granger, the blessed blood, he thought deeply. _The kiss, it started with heartbreak. Heartbreak and this tainted knife._

-End-


End file.
